Vivitar
Vivitar was an American distributor of photographic equipment and is currently a brand name of the company Syntax-Brillian. History Originally founded as Ponder & Best, Inc., the company was established in Hollywood in 1938 Company outline of the Vivitar UK website. as a distributor of photographic products by the German immigrants Max Ponder and John Best. The corporate name was changed to Vivitar in 1979 upon the success of its leading brand name. Over the years, Vivitar became a multinational manufacturing and marketing company with subsidiaries in Japan, West Germany, France, Canada, the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, Belgium, and Switzerland. Though never a camera manufacturer, it has sold cameras under its own label since 1975. The company was bought on November 21, 2006 by Syntax-Brillian Corp. Company history of the Syntax-Brillian website. Film cameras * Vivitar 300Z * Vivitar 35EE * Vivitar 35ES * Vivitar 400/SL * Vivitar 450/SLD * Vivitar TW 35 * Vivitar V2000 * Vivitar V3000 * Vivitar V3800N * Vivitar V4000 * Vivitar V335 * Vivitar XC-3 * Vivitar XM1K (APS) Lenses * Vivitar 28mm f/2.5 Wide-Angle * Vivitar 35-70mm 1:3.5-4.8 Macro Focusing Zoom 52mm * Vivitar 200mm f/3.5 * Vivitar 50mm f/1.7 Series I lenses Vivitar Series I lenses represent the top products in Vivitar history. * 24-48mm f/3.8 zoom * 28-90mm f/2.8 zoom * 28-105mm f/2.8 zoom * 35-85mm f/2.8 variable focus * 70-210mm f/3.5 zoom * 90-180mm f/4.5 zoom * 105mm f/2.5 macro 1:1 Digital cameras * Vivitar DSC 350 * Vivitar ViviCam 10 * Vivitar ViviCam 10b * Vivitar ViviCam 20 * Vivitar ViviCam 2655 * Vivitar ViviCam 2775 * Vivitar ViviCam 2795 * Vivitar ViviCam 3200 * Vivitar ViviCam 3305 * Vivitar ViviCam 3315 * Vivitar ViviCam 3330 * Vivitar ViviCam 3340 * Vivitar ViviCam 3345 * Vivitar ViviCam 3350 * Vivitar ViviCam 3355 * Vivitar ViviCam 3500 * Vivitar ViviCam 3540 * Vivitar ViviCam 355 * Vivitar ViviCam 3550 * Vivitar ViviCam 3555T * Vivitar ViviCam 3610 * Vivitar ViviCam 3615 * Vivitar ViviCam 3620 * Vivitar ViviCam 3625 * Vivitar ViviCam 3630 * Vivitar ViviCam 3632 * Vivitar ViviCam 3635 * Vivitar ViviCam 3640 * Vivitar ViviCam 3655 * Vivitar ViviCam 3665 * Vivitar ViviCam 3675 * Vivitar ViviCam 3695 * Vivitar ViviCam 3705 * Vivitar ViviCam 3715 * Vivitar ViviCam 3725 * Vivitar ViviCam 3730 * Vivitar ViviCam 3735 * Vivitar ViviCam 3740 * Vivitar ViviCam 3745 * Vivitar ViviCam 3746 * Vivitar ViviCam 3750 * Vivitar ViviCam 3755 * Vivitar ViviCam 3765 * Vivitar ViviCam 3815 * Vivitar ViviCam 3825 * Vivitar ViviCam 3826 (aka Vivitar V3826) * Vivitar ViviCam 3915 * Vivitar ViviCam 3930 * Vivitar ViviCam 3935 * Vivitar ViviCam 3945s * Vivitar ViviCam 40 * Vivitar ViviCam 4000 * Vivitar ViviCam 4100 * Vivitar ViviCam 5 * Vivitar ViviCam 50 * Vivitar ViviCam 55 * Vivitar ViviCam 60 Notes Bibliography * Wolf, John C. The Vivitar Guide. ISBN 9780871650658. Links In English: * Vivitar official website * Company history of the Syntax-Brillian official website * Company outline of the Vivitar UK website * Who Made that Vivitar Lens? article by Steve Gandy at Cameraquest * Vivitar Series I by Robert Monaghan at Manual Focus Lenses * Photographs by the Vivitar 28/2.5 and Vivitar 300/3.5 at Manual Focus Lenses * Vivitar film camera instruction manuals at Orphancameras.com * Vivitar's flash unit instruction manuals In French: * Vivitar page at Collection G. Even's site * Cameras at www.collection-appareils.fr Category: Distributors Category: Lens makers * Category: USA